


When did I start falling in love with you?

by prawnstar



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Maybe a little angst, a love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnstar/pseuds/prawnstar
Summary: After the last scene in v6.Team QRWBY arrives in Atlas. They decide to stay the night at some Hotel of Weiss' choice and and rest before facing everything else next day. Everyone's asleep except of Yang.There are so many thoughts in her head and she needs to write them down.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been hours since team QRWBY went to sleep in their respective hotel rooms, Blake and Yang've been sharing a huge room together. Actually it was more like a suit with separate bedrooms for each of them. It was an unusual feeling, sharing a room with Blake after so long and still not being able to see or hear her sleep. She must've been pretty tired after today because she fell asleep instant her body met the mattress. So Yang was left alone with her thoughts. And there were so many thoughts which hit her instant she was alone. So she decided to write them down.

 

 ~~Dear Blake~~    ~~Blakey~~      ~~bla~~

_Blake,_

_You’re probably right now sleeping like a baby and well here I am sleepless. Thousand thoughts running though my head which I really needed to sort out. Because well.. I’ve just realised something kinda important. And I’d really like to tell you in person, but I actually feel like I’d just chicken out.. yeah me. Chickening out. Actually a funny concept, the all so buff and tuff Yang Xiao Long chickening out in front of someone._

_But back to business and this business maybe will take some words to explain properly. Because I really want you to understand my obliviousness. So I guess best to begin is after the moment you left._

_I woke up with the first thought in mind to see you. To know you’re okay. But you weren’t there. You weren’t there and left me alone. I felt pathetic. Empty. Weak. Useless. Well there were many possible explanations why you left in my head, but I guess not being good enough for you to stick around was the one that kinda was irrational and at the same time the most present thought. So I got really depressed for a time. And it was a really hard way to regain some confidence back. Sometimes I was just looking at some books and bursted out in anger for a second, only to feel pain afterwards. Pretty rock bottom. But I've never regretted trying to protect you, even if it costed me my arm. (I'm now armed with a whole new arsenal of puns)._

_After a while a spark came back, for sure it wasn’t the whole flame but still.. I decided that I wanted to see my team again, Ruby, Weiss.. You. So after a pretty long time I’ve found Weiss (pretty funny story btw.), then Ruby.. yes, I was happy to see them again, safe and sound. But I still was missing some part of me. I still felt empty. But I held strong with the hope to see you again, never doubting you._

_Then at Haven Academy our eyes finally met again. Never have I thought I’d be to happy to see your amber eyes again. Especially during night time they’re so sharp and it took me a great deal not to just run towards you. But nevermind. This feeling.. seeing you again and later as we hugged. I felt this flame inside me starting to burn again. I felt happy. Relieved. Warm. Actually I couldn’t name this feeling while hugging you yet. Because I always felt this warmth while hugging you and I always brushed it off as us just being pretty badass partners who just connected on another level. Well, I guess it’s a little bit awkward to tell you, but hugging you.. smelling your scent, it just calms me down. It always has and probably always will.. yeah I know it’s pretty cheesy hahah._

_So.. for the time since we reunited I begun to feel more and more like my old self, but there was just something that was different. I didn’t know what it was, but it kinda bugged me. And maybe I tried to ignore it._

_Then during our mission in Argus, when you didn’t turn off your radar.. I really feared to lose you again. I ~~couldn’t~~ can’t imagine to ever lose you again, Blake. So I desperately tried to find you, to be by your side whatever you were facing. And I am so grateful that I came in time, that we protected each other. And a_ _fter defeating Adam, while you told me you’d never leave me again.. There it started to click. As long as we’re both protecting each other, nothing could ever separate us._

_In the airship while I was holding your hand and watching you, there was this warm feeling again. But it was way stronger. It was more like affection. Deep affection. Love._

_Yes, it was Love._

_It pretty hit me like a truck. Not in an unpleasant way though.. it was just kinda unexpected. It was just me being a classical blonde, totally oblivious towards her feelings for her partner._

_Well, afterwards I still had a lot to sort out. So I was laying here in my bed with millions of questions and ‚what if‘ scenarios I couldn’t answer myself. Except of one:_

_When did I start falling in Love with you?_

_Now it’s pretty easy to answer, since I know what love and affection feels like._

_To be honest and very sapphic, I probably crushed on you since I first saw you reading that book in the corner of the great hall during this weird pyjama party. Because I unconsciously was watching you for a while, trying to figure out how to approach you without seeming like a total creep. Lucky me, Ruby told me she met you before, so I right aways went straight towards you. Maybe you weren’t the most talkative during that time, but I still wanted to know more about you, spend more time with this mysterious back haired ribbon-girl. And then we even got assigned as partners. Call it destiny or not, but this was probably one of my favourite moments during our time at Beacon._

_Afterwards, with every conversation and adventure we shared I fell deeper and deeper without realising it. Your opinion about me influenced me so much. I just wanted to be liked by you and everything what upsetted you, upsetted me probably twice as much and I really mean it.  Even then I already felt like you were a part of me._

_I guess I just wanted you to know with this letter, that I love you. And I am really sorry for not telling you this in person. But I might be a little bit afraid of your reaction. So please just accept my feelings. You don’t have to feel the same, and neither you have to force yourself to like me back. I am just happy to be part of your life and as long as I can stay, there’s nothing for me to be sad about._

 

_Yang_

 

 

 

After finishing Yang stood up and stretched until her back clicked. Looking at the clock, it was already 2am. 'well I guess now I know what it means to get lost in thoughts' Yang thought. She decided to take a fast shower before heading to bed and left for the bathroom. The letter already forgotten and left behind on the table in the spacious 'living room'

..little did she know, that Blake was just about to get out of her room to get something to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking this late night shower felt really good, especially since this bathroom had a waterfall shower. Yes, it felt really great and relaxing. Just forgetting about everything for a bit.

Meanwhile Blake peeked through her door, hearing Yang starting the shower was her cue to enter the living room without seeing the person of interest.   
She’s been thinking about the blonde all night long, asking herself what her partner may be doing so late at night. And what is she doing late at night? Listening her partner writing something and wondering. What is she doing? Lately all what’s on her mind is either Yang-related or Yang herself. It’s nothing uncommon though. But still different.   
Finally entering the spacious living room the faunus girl noticed the only light source was the lamp on the working desk, where a single letter was laying.   
No she shouldn’t read it without permission. It’s intrusive.. but so tempting. Especially because Yang never writes. It must be a special letter. Maybe for her Father? Letting him know that everything is okay. Yeah, sounds quite plausible. Without even noticing Blake was already standing besides the desk. Letter lying just a few inches away from her. Just a peek wouldn’t hurt anyone right?

„Blake? I didn’t knew you’re awake. Did I wake you?“ a voice startled the black haired girl. 

She was so focused on not reading the letter, that she didn’t hear Yang turning off the shower and reentering the living room. 

Without turning she answered „Oh no.. I- I just had a lot on my mind“ she murmured.

Yang chuckled „seems like it’s two of us“.

Blake finally turned to face her partner, who now was wearing an orange tank top and some black shorts as a pyjamas. Hair still damp from her shower. Right arm without her prothesis. Blakes eyes lingered a little too long where the blondes right arm was supposed to be and Yang shifted a little awkwardly.

„It’s really not a big deal anymore. The phantom pain didn’t show up for a pretty long time.. actually since we’ve met again“ she smiled shyly. 

Blakes faunus ears fell flat. Even if Yang said it’s okay, she still felt guilty about her loss.  
Noticing Blakes mood immediately, the blonde came closer until she could give her a hug. Holding Blakes head with the left hand. It took the back haired girl a moment to reciprocate the hug. But when she hugged her back, her grip was strong. Like she didn’t intend on ever letting go.

„Hey.. it’s alright. I’m here with you. Safe and sound“ Yang mumbled. Slowly stroking Blakes head.

That was the moment Blake begun to cry uncontrollably.  
„Yang I- I am so sorry.. so s-sorry“ she sobbed into the blondes shoulder.

„It’s okay. I promise.“ 

And the blonde just held her. She held her and let Blake cry in her arm. Whispering soothing words and just holding her.

Eventually Blakes sobbing slowly stopped. Yang was still affectionately stroking her partners hair. Eyes closed.   
„…Yang?“ she whispered. Afraid to break the calm.

„mhmm?“ the blonde mumbled.

„Thank you“ Blakes voice was small. 

She felt the blonde smile and hold her a little bit tighter.   
„Always“ she mumbled.

At that Blake chuckled quietly. She loosened her grip and watched Yang quietly.  
The blondes eyes opened slowly. Thanks to her faunus features Blake could see her partner perfectly in this dimm light. They locked eyes and stared into each other for a small eternity. Faces only inches from each other apart, hearts beating uncontrollable, lips parted, like both of them were waiting for the other to initiate. Neither of them wanting to break eye contact.. until eventually Yang averted her eyes and slowly untangled herself from Blakes grip. 

„we-eh.. we probably should go to sleep, hugh?“ she mumbled while avoiding Blakes eyes.

„..uhm. right“ 

„s-so I’ll head back to bed… Good Night, Blake“ she waved with her left arm and smiled shyly. Then she was gone.

Blake felt like someone poured cold water over her. Trying to realise what just happened. The look that Yang gave her.. Why was there such a sadness? Did she miss anything? Maybe she was not okay about her arm? Or…does it have anything to do with this letter?   
Yang already kinda catched her almost reading it and didn’t comment.. so does it mean it’s okay to read it?   
Now again, the faunus girl was standing in front of the desk. Now directly staring at the letter she noticed it actually being addressed towards her. 

„..it’s for me?“ she whispered to herself, sat down and began to read it.

—-------------------------------------------------------

She read it and read it again. And again and again. Tears already blurring her vision, but she read the letter again. She couldn’t stop reading the letter over and over again. 

Now it made sense why Yang had this sad expression just an hour before. This almost kiss that never happened. Blakes heart was now pounding like crazy.   
‚How could I not notice? - I need to tell her!‘ she thought. 

The faunus stood up so abruptly, that the chair tipped over loudly. 

„DUST!“ she cried out of reflex. 

Just a moment later Yang stormed out of her room. With panic in her eyes she searched the room until she found Blake.

„Bake! Are you okay??“   
Noticing Blakes tear strained eyes, she directly ran over to her.  
„What happened?“ Eyes full of concern, checking her body for any injuries.

The faunus’ eyes begun to tear up again, clutching the letter in her hands.  
„Yang-“

The blonde noticed the letter in her partners hands and begun to panic „I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that..It- It clearly upsets you.. I- I should’ve just kept it for myself.. I am sor-“ 

„YANG“ Blake put both hands on the blondes shoulders. „I am sorry-“ she whispers.

„I got it the first time you told me.. no-“ she tried to free herself from Blakes grip, eyes getting in a light shade of red.

„Listen me out, Yang!“ the faunus raised her voice towards her partner. Amber eyes flashing dangerously.

The blonde stuck still. She wasn’t daring to move and just watched, eyes wide open.

„Yang. I am sorry because I’ve never noticed before. I am sorry I’ve never noticed you felt the same. I am sorry I’ve never noticed the look you gave me was more than just in a friendly way. I- I’ve never seen someone love me before like you do and you even did it unconsciously.“ she caressed the blondes cheeks. Watching her eyes going back to normal.  
„I Love you, too. And I’ve loved you for a very long time. You aren’t useless or anything you ever thought I may think about you! I..just-“ she sobbed again.   
„I was afraid. I am still afraid - I am afraid that those I love would eventually suffer because of me, if I stick around.. Adam made sure that I’d never forget about that..“ she said in a cracking voice, eyes glancing towards Yangs right limb. Eyes watering again. 

Before Blake could say anything more she was surprised by a tender kiss. The kiss only lingered for a few seconds, but it was still enough to let the dark haired girls heart skip a beat. Yang tasted a tad like lemon. Her lips were so soft. Blake kept her eyes closed until she heard a soft chuckle.  
„I guess we’re both pretty hopeless“ 

She cracked an eye open and saw Yang smiling lazily. Eyes full of adoration. 

„I guess so“ she smiled shyly back. 

Both of them chuckled. Finally brushing off the heavy mood around them. 

„You know.. we really should go to sleep. The night is almost over and I’m sure you’d like a small dose of sleep. I can see your dark circles already.“ Yang said while tugging some hair behind Blakes ear.

„I guess you’re right. Weiss will kill us if we make a bad impression in front of her sister..“

„Tomorrow we’ll talk more okay? I mean the most important part is already said, but I feel like it will do us good“ 

„You’re right.. eh. Good night then..“ Blake shifted awkwardly and started moving towards her bedroom until a hand stopped her.

„Nah.. You’re not sleeping there anymore.“ Yang winked.

Blakes cat ears twitched curiously. „What do you-„

„I can’t ever let you sleep without me from now on. Or else I couldn’t rest.“ 

She smirked „If that’s the case, I’d be happy to help you rest. And only rest for now.“ 

At that comment Yang laughed full heartedly. 

„Let’s go to sleep, kitten“ 

„Let’s go“ she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
